A new parent must be ready to fully devote their time to caring for their infant. There can be no lapses of attention or windows of negligence, as murphy's law would suggest that the infant would certainly meet trouble. To this end, a wide variety of devices allow for monitoring of children and infants as they develop. From monitors to strollers to car seats, every precaution has been taken to ensure that an infant never has to be far from a caretaker's gaze. Further, many of these devices are well-equipped to provide a large amount of comfort to the infant.
Unfortunately, many of these devices are ill-equipped to address the issue of simultaneously caring for an infant and shopping for groceries. These activities combined provide a unique problem, specifically that carrying a baby in a car seat or stroller requires at least one hand and pushing a shopping cart requires two hands. To this end, the most common solution is for a parent or guardian to place a carriage or baby within a car seat into the shopping cart. On one hand, this does allow the parent to push the shopping cart while watching the infant or child. However, one common solution is for the parent or guardian to carry the infant in the car seat; in this case, the car seat the child is in takes up extra space within the shopping cart, making it difficult to add shopping items without smothering the infant or running out of space. What is needed is a hanging area capable of suspending the infant and the infant's mode of transportation over the shopping cart, thus freeing the space within the cart.
The present invention addresses this issue. The present invention is a car seat holder that allows the user to suspend a car seat, with a contained infant, above the base of a shopping cart. The present invention has two rods of adjustable length that span the width of the shopping cart. The rods support a hanging hammock that is capable of supporting the weight of an infant and an infant carrier. An adjustable band spanning between and connecting the two rods allows the user to lift and change the position of the present invention before or during use. In this way, the base of the cart is freed for the addition of items.